Frozen Yogurt: An Unrequited Love
by Frozen Frenzy
Summary: Elsa finally has learn to control her magical powers and has returned home to be queen. But the life of a royal proves to be rather boring now that everyone knows her secret. When she meets a new friend who is seeking love, she makes it her new mission to set him up with her lonely sister.
1. Acknowledgement

_In Memory of Olaf and the brave snow men and snow women who sacrificed their lives to fight their own curiosity and venture out into a land filled with summertime sun and mid-August heat where they promptly melted. Their bravery and taste for adventure will not be forgotten._

_These are their stories..._


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

An unexpected meeting

.

Once upon a time, there was a magical genie who could grant three wishes. When a beautiful, yet mysterious girl Elsa said hello, he felt a strange feeling emerge from deep within himself.

"Hello!" said Elsa.

"Hello," replied the glowing blue genie. All he ever wanted was to love, and Elsa had a younger sister, known by the townsfolk as Anna. Anna recently went through a bad breakup with a prince whose end goal was to kill her queen sister Elsa and take over the kingdom. Now, eager for a new start. Anna has subscribed to eHarmony and looking for a less manipulative boyfriend.

Elsa had a wonderful idea, and told of her plans to her new genie friend.

"Come over for dinner and meet my sister."

The genie happily accepted the invitation, wanting nothing more than to have the hole in his heart filled by _LOVE_.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Do you want to build a Snowman?

.

Elsa walked the castle corridors full of glee. Earlier that day, she invited over a potential suitor for her loving sister, Anna, with the intention of dining. She would spare no expense: purchasing all the exquisite cuisine Narnia had to offer. The main course chimy chongas, fruit roll ups, and Reese's puffs; all with a side order of Fro-Yo. Musical entertainment included flutational harmonies performed by the world renowned, Mr. Tumnus. Famous guests like Zac Efron, Maryl Streep, and Zoey 101 would be joining the hopeful lovers. Before night's end, Anna and the Genie would retire to the game room for combative Call of Duty tournaments and an intense match of Slap Jack.

Esla grew impatient as the sun dwindled towards the horizon, becoming unable to contain her giddiness. It was vanquished finally by the sound of the door bell, which to her meant the party was about to begin. She raced down the grand stairwell, and dashed into the foyer, where she quickly realized that she was still wearing floaties on her arms. She was previously soaking in the castle's giant bird bath and completely forgot to change when she emerged for the door bell. Suddenly self conscious and red faced, she scurried back to the stairs and bolted into her room to change into something more suitable to be seen in.

_.~.~.5 minutes later.~.~._

Everyone sat at the dining hall's banquet table, chattering about the latest news, like their world cup predictions Germany vs. Argentina, the reveal of gossip girl on the hit show Gossip Girl, and whether or not Santa was real. Elsa had to admit, the conversations were riveting, but it was time to turn their attention to more pressing matters: the romance blossoming between her sister and her blue genie friend. After the long efforts of quieting down one of her Dolphin friends, who was a maritime warrior from a far away realm who particularly loved reciting war stories, Elsa began addressing Anna. She spoke of love. She spoke of life. She spoke of their deceased parents who Anna loved and admired dearly, who Elsa secretly resented for locking her away in fear of her powers (But I digress). She spoke of how proud she was of her sister's bravery to stand up to her previous boyfriend, Hans, and her continued bravery by moving on to new lovers. At that, the Genie stood up, and declared to Anna his undying love.

"Anna, my darling. I have admired you from afar these last few hours that I have known you since your sister first spoke your name. And I must declare Anna, for you, the answer is always 'Yes. Yes I will build a snowman'."

The dining hall erupted with applaud, and Elsa's eyes began to water tears of joy. Finally her sister found the love she knew she herself would never possess.


End file.
